Love Me or Not?
by LiaKim95
Summary: "Maafkan aku.." Baekhyun. Efek berita dan foto kusut Baekhyun T T


**Love Me or Not?**

**By: LiaKim95**

**Cast: Byun Baekhyun**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort**

**Rating: semua umur yang penting gak labil**

**Warning: Berisi imajinasi author tentang bebeb Byun yang tampak kusut aja T^T**

**Sad(?) Reading~~ T^T**

Gemericik air yang terdengar samar memenuhi kamar mandi dengan dindin marmer putih itu. Seorang namja dengan rambut kelamnya tampak terduduk menunduk di bawah shower yang menyala dengan debit air yang tidak terlalu deras. Namja itu masih memakai lengkap pakaiannya. Kemeja biru dan celana jins panjang yang tampak menempel erat di tubuhnya karena kucuran air yang tidak kunjung berhenti. Sudah hampir 20 menit namja tampan dengan kesan imut itu berdiam di posisinya. Mencoba meredam panas yang mengepul akibat berita yang didengarnya hari ini.

"Apa yang sudah kulakukan?" lirihnya sambil menarik rambut hitamnya. Aliran air yang bercampur dengan guyuran shower tampak mengalir dari sudut matanya. Namja itu menangis. Menangis dalam diam dan tanpa isakan.

"Kenapa semuanya menjadi seperti ini?" lirihnya lagi. Kali ini sambil memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Berita mengenai hubungannya dan kekasih telah menyebar dengan begitu cepat. Ya, Baekhyun EXO dan Taeyeon SNSD dikabarkan berkencan dan hal itu telah dikonfirmasih oleh SM. Kencaman dan gunjingan langsung menyerang mereka . Menghakimi mereka bagaikan pendosa yang pantas diampuni.

Banyak orang menghakimi mereka. Mengatakan mereka pembohong, penipu dan lain sebagainya. Mengolo-olok mereka bahwa mereka sama sekali tidak memperhatikan perasaan para fans di luar sana yang memuja mereka.

"Maafkan aku... maafkan aku..." racau Baekhyun pelan menjambak kembali rambutnya.

Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan yang terjadi. Ia telah menyakiti ribuan fans di luar sana dengan berita yang menggemparkan ini. Ia telah mengecewakan para member EXO yang ikut terkena getah dari akibar perbuatan cerobohnya.

Baekhyun tidak menduga bahwa tanggapan fans untuk terkuaknya hubungan mereka akan semengerikan ini. Fans seakan benar-benar jijik dan benci padanya. Ia yang dulu selalu dipuja dan dielu-elukan kini seakan dibuang dan ditendang menjauh.

Kerja keras yang ia lakukan selama ini, berlatih siang-malam untuk menghibur seluruh penggemarnya seakan terlupakan akibat berita ini. kini satu per satu fansnya meninggalkannya. Orang-orang yang seharusnya menjadi tumpuannya kini malah berbalik pergi. Mengacuhkan namja yang kini membutuhkan support dari orang-orang yang mencintainya.

"Heh.. aku memang pantas mendapatkannya." Kekeh Baekhyun pelan dengan airmata yang masih mengalir.

Baekhyun sadar, orang diluar sana bebas mencaci makinya karena berita ini. mereka bebas mengatakan apapun karena memang dirinyalah yang terlebih dahulu mengukir luka di hari para penggemarnya. Dia telah menorehkan kekecewaan begitu mendalam pada hati-hati yang dulu memujanya.

Namun, apakah salah rasa cinta yang ia rasakan untuk kekasih cantiknya? Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai perasaan dan rasa cinta. Meskipun ia selalu tampil mempesona di atas panggung dengan senyum menawannya, meyapa penggemar dengan cengiran manisnya tetapi dia juga seseorang yang dapat merasakan jatuh cinta, bukah hanya seseorang yang membuat orang lain jatuh cinta.

Apa salah rasa cintanya ini? Kenapa disaat idol lain mendapatkan dukungan dari kisah cintanya, ia malah dihujat habis-habisan? Apa karena dia rookie? Apa karena kekasihnya lebih tua? Apakah karena mereka bernaung pada manajemen yang sama?

Sungguh Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Kenapa fans yang ia harapkan dapat mengerti keputusannya, kini malah berbalik menyerangnya. Ia tau apa yang dia lakukan salah, Tapi tidakkah ada kata maaf untuknya? Baekhyun hanya manusia biasa. Seorang namja normal yang telah menyukai gadis yang kini menjadi kekasihnya sejak lama. Tidakkah ia boleh berbahagia karena kini mampu meraih pujaan hatinya? Haruskan ia mengabaikan kebahagiaannya sendiri untuk para fansnya?

Kepala Baekhyun berdenyur pelan. Beban pikiran yang baru beberapa hari ini menganggunya seakan tidak mampu tertampung oleh otaknya. Rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri karena telah menyakiti hati banyak orang. Rasa bersalah karena telah membuat retakan pada kokoknya nama EXO. Rasa tidak berguna karena membuat orang-orang terdekatnya ikut terseret ke dalam masalahnya.

"Maafkan aku... aku hanya pembawa sial. Semuanya hancur karena aku. Maafkan aku semuanya... aku membuat kalian kecewa. Aku membuat kalian menderita.. Maaf..."

Namja tampan itu terlihat meracau tidak jelas. Mata sipitnya yang tampak memerah kemudian mengambil cutter yang tergeletak tidak jauh darinya. Sebuah senyum miris kemudian tersungging di bibirnya.

"Mungkin jika aku pergi semuanya akan kembali seperti semula. Tidak akan ada yang terluka..."

END

Well, itu cuma khayalan aku aja yang setres mikirin nasib bang Baekhyun. sumpah, sebagai fansnya aja aku merasakan tekanan berat yang ia dapat dari orang-orang yang tidak menyukainya. Apalagi bang Baekhyun yang menjadi pusat dari kecaman dan hujatan itu. Dia pasti merasa sangat tertekan.

Untuk para fans, jika kalian memang mencintai EXO, dukunglah mereka. Jangan hanya karena ini kalian menjauh.

Coba bayangkan kalian berdiri di atas kaki Baekhyun. Apa yang ia rasakan pasti sangat menyiksa. Well, kita juga gak bisa salahin Baekhyun kalau dia pacaran sama neng Taeyeon. Sebagai seorang fans kalian pasti tau gimana bahagianya kalau idol kita kenal apalagi suka sama kita bahkan jadi kekasihnya. Itulah yang dirasakan Baekhyun. bagaimanapun Baekhyun juga manusia biasa yang suka sama orang lain. Em.. mungkin Cuma pemberitaannya yang terlalu mendadak sehingga menimbulkan shock. Tapi cobalah mengerti keadaan Baekhyun. Yang diperlukan dia saat ini adalah dukungan dari orang-orang yang mencintainya. Jika dari awal kalian emang udah komitmen untuk mencintai Baekhyun dan EXO, maka kalian harus memegangnya sampai akhir! Tunjukkan bahwa kalian adalah fans SEJATI! Bukan hanya fans labil yang ninggalin fandom cuma gara-gara berita kayak gini!

Maaf, ini Cuma unek-unekku aja. Soalnya gak tega lihat muka kusut Baekhyun yang kelihatan tambah kurus. **DON'T BASH!** Aku hanya menuangkan pendapat aja. Kita negara demokarasi right? :D


End file.
